


Sick

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Behind The Mask [1]
Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scream (1996) - Freeform, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Stu and Billy spending some time together after Casey and Steven's murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this into a series of stories about what Billy and Stu were doing off screen throughout the movie idk???

The deed was done. Casey Becker and her jock douche-bag boyfriend were dead, and it couldn't have gone any better for the Woodsboro High students.

Stu's parents had conveniently been out for the night, so they'd decided to stay together and pull an all nighter... After they'd stopped by Sid's and Tatum's to establish an alibi, of course. They'd watch movies until dawn and then head to school in the morning, putting on an act of surprise that the sweet, innocent, school favorite Casey Becker had been viciously slain along with her handsome star quarter back boyfriend... They'd made it back from their little outing around 1 AM, too amped to sleep.

Billy was lying on his back on Stu's bed, waiting for him to get back from burying the knife and costume in the backyard. He heard his footsteps coming up the stairs to the attic bedroom, and he appeared at the top of the stairs, walking over to the mattress. Stu settled on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, next to Billy.

"Done?" Billy asked, running a hand over his face.

"All done," Stu answered, moving Billy's hair out of his eyes affectionately.

Billy smiled, deviously. "That bitch never even saw it coming," Stu said, hiding an over-animated smile in Billy's neck, along with a fake giggle.

"You remind me more of Hannibal every fucking day, I swear," Billy mused.

"Thanks, baby," he said, planting a kiss on Billy's forehead.

"What are we gonna start off with tonight?" Billy asked, sitting up and pulling the huge box of movies on the bed towards them.

They sat up, Stu resting his head on Billy's shoulder. He overturned the box, spilling a million tapes onto the bed. He began to rifle through them. Psycho, Friday the 13th, Texas Chainsaw, The Exorcist...

"She did say it was her favorite," Stu giggled again, grabbing his dog-eared copy of Halloween out from the ocean of VHS's.

''Perfect," Billy grinned, looking over the orange lettering on the sleeve.

Stu took it from his hands and crawled over to the TV beside his bed. Inserting the tape and pressing play, he cursed under his breath that he had forgotten to rewind it last time. The movies opening scene began and Stu settled himself behind Billy, holding him close on their sides, the flickering TV projecting onto their skin.

Stu looked at the clock. 1:38 AM. "We'll have time for a couple more before we gotta leave for school," Stu said, pulling Billy closer to him.

"Carrie?" Billy asked, eyes glued to the TV.

"Whatever you want, baby."

Jamie Lee Curtis lit up the screen, that iconic piano music that was like a twisted lullaby to them played them into eventual numbness. Their adrenaline high was wearing off and Billy knew what came next. Before tonight, they'd only killed once, but their smaller, pettier misdeeds followed the same unspoken pattern: They committed the crime, rode their adrenaline high, watched a scary movie, their rush would wear off, then Stu would try to get Billy's clothes off. And it worked every time, but he could still feel Stu's heart beating rapidly through his neck and wrist, so Billy figured he had a few more minutes before Stu was putting a hand down his pants.

He was perfectly content, watching Halloween, his boyfriends arms around him, thinking about the fact that they had just committed the worst of the seven deadly sins and were most certainly going to burn in hell. At least they'd have each other? Billy smiled to himself about how sick his mind had become. How much it had improved. He didn't have a care in the world at this moment. It was just him and Stu and the flicker of an old slasher movie on the TV in front of them.   
Billy held the earrings he had taken off of Casey before they strung her up so tastefully. Turning them over with his fingers absent-mindedly, he caught his boyfriends attention

"Whatcha got?" Stu asked, moving his head to try and see better.

Billy shook himself from his sedated-like state that was common for him to go into while calm and opened his hands to show him.

"You sick fuck, are those Becker's?" His words were harsh, but Billy could hear the smile in his voice. That's just how they praised each other. They were sick and they knew it.

"Yeah," Billy answered, half-smiling at the items in his hand."...Here," He said, giving one to Stu. He took it and looked at it closer. "Keep it... Our little souvenirs."

"That's how the big shot serial killers get caught," Stu playfully teased.

"It's a fucking earring I think we're fine," Billy laughed.

Stu closed his hand around the earring after staring at it for a moment. It was like some fiendish parody of a promise ring, one which he graciously accepted.

Billy could feel his body calming and he called it like a jump scare in a cliché horror flick when Stu started moving a hand to his ass.

"Wouldn't wanna break the ritual, would we?" he whispered so menacingly it made Billy shiver, not out of fear, but of arousal. Sick, sick, sick.

"No," Billy answered. He was already a mess and nothing had even happened yet. Stu just had a dominating power over him that he couldn't explain, he just melted at his touch. Halloween was soon forgotten about as clothes were tossed out of the way, and soft groans combined with the sounds of screams from the TV.


End file.
